monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Larisse Rare
Larisse Rare - Hybryda kotołaka i ducha, to nerwowa choleryczka, bardzo pobudliwa. Brakuje jej konsekwencji w działaniu i łatwo traci zimną krew. Jest wyniosła, często sprawia wrażenie osoby pełnej pretensji. Winą za poniesione porażki obarcza innych, wobec siebie pozostaje wolna od podejrzeń, ponieważ zawyża własną wartość. W skrócie Larisse ma dość trudny charakter, ale jest pełna życia. Kocha, kiedy wszystko wokół niej jest czyste, uporządkowane i jasne. Jest straszną pedantką, gdyż nie znosi brudu i potrafi myć ręce nawet trzydzieści razy dziennie. Ma wiele manii i obsesji, dla większości niezrozumiałych, ponadto jest kapryśna i wymagająca dlatego ma tak mało przyjaciół a wiele nieprzyjaznych sobie osób. Osobowość Larisse to nerwowa choleryczka, bardzo pobudliwa. Brakuje jej konsekwencji w działaniu i łatwo traci zimną krew. Jest wyniosła, często sprawia wrażenie osoby pełnej pretensji. Winą za poniesione porażki obarcza innych, wobec siebie pozostaje wolna od podejrzeń, ponieważ zawyża własną wartość. Zazwyczaj jednak nie pozwala sobie na roztargnienie i popełnianie pomyłek. Często podkreśla wobec innym swoją wyższość i inteligencję. Wydaje się być dumną i potwornie pogardliwą upiorką, ale w rzeczywistości jest tylko niespokojna i niepewna przyszłości. Ma wyraźną skłonność do odnoszenia wszystkiego do siebie i jest subiektywna. Bardzo łatwo ją przez to zranić. W skrócie Larisse ma dość trudny charakter, ale jest pełna życia. Kocha, kiedy wszystko wokół niej jest czyste, uporządkowane i jasne. Jest też lekką pedantką, gdyż nie znosi brudu i potrafi myć ręce nawet trzydzieści razy dziennie. Kotoduszka nie znosi osób, które mają w pogardzie stan ich otoczenia. Wygląd Larisse to wysoka upiorka o pomarańczowej cerze. Oczy ma wyjątkowo duże w błękitnym odcieniu, dziewczyna ma też bardzo duże i grube rzęsy. Larisse ma typowo kocią budowę: koci nosek, ogon w tym kolorze co skóra i kocie uszy. Można zauważyć, że część ciała Larisse jest przeźroczysta (min.nogi i dłonie). Figura dziewczyny zdaje się być wręcz "idealna" aczkolwiek mało kto wie, że jej zgrabna budowa ciała to zasługa w dużej mierze gorsetów które Larisse zakłada pod odzież wierzchnią. Relacje 'Rodzina' Larisse jest córką kotołaka (matka) i ducha (ojciec). Po urodzeniu Larisse jej rodzice stwierdzili, że zatrzymają się na jednym dziecku (z czego Lar naprawdę potwornie się cieszyła), lecz trzy lata po jej urodzeniu, na świat przybyło młodsze rodzeństwo hybrydy - siostra Caprice oraz brat Glovin, Larisse,tak jak jej ridzeństwo, od małego była przyzwyczajana do tego, że wszystko ma swój porządek, trzy razy dziennie szczotkowała zęby, ścieliła łóżko rano i wieczorem, zamiatała podłogę (nie tylko w swoim pokoju), segregowała ubrania kolorystycznie i tematycznie (sukienki do sukienek, spodnie do spodni) oraz chodziła spać równo o dwudziestej pierwszej trzydzieści pięć, a wstawała o szóstej rano. Larisse uwielbia taki plan dnia i jest po dni dzisiejsze bardzo wdzięczna rodzicom za to, że nauczyli ją porządku i poczucia estetyki (jest wdzięczna nawet swojemu pedanckiemu ojcu, który potrafi ze dwadzieścia razy dziennie wycierać swoje biurko i laptop, gdyż brzydzi się zarazków i kurzu,to zdecydowanie po nim,kotka odziedziczyła temperament). 'Zwierzak' Larisse nie posiada żadnego zwierzaka, ponieważ (tu cytat) "Zwierzaki roznoszą za dużo chorób i są za głośne, i w większości przypadków brudne." 'Przyjaciele' Larisse zaprzyjaźniła się z Temperance Bon oraz Howly Owll. 'Znajomi' Upiorka dosyć dobrze zaznajomiła się z Victoria Chainsmeow i Blair DeGhoul. 'Wrogowie' Dziewczyna nie zapalała sympatią (z reszta vice-versa) do Winnie Clawson, Mami Tsuneko, Florence Elsinore oraz Sany Orthus. 'Miłość' W kwestii uczuciowej Lar jest bardzo wybredna i nie zadowala się byle kim (kto by chciał taką pedantkę za partnerkę...). Larisse patrzy nie tylko na wygląd, ale także min. na to: czy obiekt jej zainteresowania ma czyste biurko podczas pracy, czy je nie mlaszcząc, czy zna savoir-vivre....tak, Larisse jest naprawdę wybredna, nie ma się co dziwić, że ma mało przyjaciół u płci przeciwnej. Ba, wogóle nie ma. 'Historie relacji' Z Victoria Chainsmeow Vic i Lar są często razem widywane (ta sama rasa i wgl), mają przyjacielskie relacje, ale nie zanosi się na głębszą przyjaźń. Z Howly Owll Mają przyjacielskie relacje, są często razem widywane. Z Blair DeGhoul Mają dobre relacje, Blair nie przeszkadza w zupełności zamiłowanie do ładu jakie cechuje Larisse. Ba! Nawet podziwia tę cechę charakteru hybrydy. Z Sana Orthus Nie mają zbyt dobrych relacji, starają się unikać siebie nawzajem, zwłaszcza odkąd wpadły na siebie na szkolnym korytarzu, a Sana niechcący ubrudziła Larisse wylewając na nią kawę, ta jak zwykle zaczęła piszczeć i od razu zniechęciła córkę Orthosa do przebywania w swoim towarzystwie. Z Temperance Bon Dziewczyny były parą na zajęciach laboratoryjnych. Ich zadaniem było stworzyć perfumy z odstępnych składników chemicznych. Poza tym, że współpraca szła im wręcz idealnie, obie co chwila czyściły stanowisko czy zmieniały rękawice. Łapiąc się na tym po którymś razie zaśmiały się i reszta rozmów zeszła na temat związany z tym jak ważne jest dbanie o porządek. Tak bardzo je to pochłonęło, że zapomniały o swojej pracy, która wykipiała im z kolby. Nie mogły zrobić nic więcej niż uprzątnąć bałagan i zacząć pracę od nowa. Przez ogromną stratę czasu ich perfum dostał jedynie ocenę dostateczną, jednak to nie było dla nich ważne. Obie świetnie się bawiły a Larisse korzystając z mądrości Temperance doradza się u niej w kwestii doboru środków czystości. Czasem też prosi ją o diagnozę jeśli czuje, że "coś ją łapie". Osiągnięcia Wystąpienia *War of robots Drop Dead Diary *'Moja Boo-Nikalna cecha:' Porządkuję! Dzięki mojemu niesamowitemu poczuciu estetyki i sprawdzonemu systemowi segregacji, w moim otoczeniu zawsze panuje ład i porządek. *'Ksywka:' Lar *'Najbardziej lubi...' - Porzadek, segregację, Łososia. ...A najmniej: - Wodę, nie ład, brak poszanowania własności publicznej. *'Zwierzak: '''Larisse uważa, że "Zwierzaki roznoszą za dużo chorób i są za głośne, i w większości przypadków brudne". *'Sekrety jej pokoju:' Podłoga w pokoju Lar jest wyłożona folią ochronną *'Nigdzie nie rusza się bez': Sprayu do odkażania i chusteczek. Zdolności *'Koci instynkt:' Larisse cechują pewne kocie zachowania, które czasem mogą być pomocne lub wręcz przeciwnie. Są to ciekawość i spryt. *'Zręczność:' Będąc kotołakiem, Larisse jest bardzo zręczna i wygimnastykowana. *'Lewitacja:' Larisse potrafi latać i unosić się w powietrzu. Tak najczęściej się przemieszcza. *'Telekineza:' Larisse potrafi przenosić przedmioty stałe siłą umysłu. *'Przenikalność: Larisse potrafi przenikać przez różne przedmioty oraz przez podłogę czy ściany. *'Nieśmiertelność: '''Larisse będąc po części duchem jest nieśmiertelna. Zainteresowania 'Organizacja Larisse to wspaniała i porządna liderka, starannie przykłada się do każdej pracy. 'Higiena i farmaceutyka' Larisse interesuje się wszystkim, co może uchronić przed zarazkami wszelakiej maści. 'Kompozycja' Larisse interesuje się sztuką odpowiedniego dobierania i układania, nie tylko przedmiotów. Po czym ją poznać? *Ma teuskawkkwe włosy, które (dzięki szamponowi) pachną gumą do żucia. *Zawsze ma przy sobie jakiś szal. *Ma bardzo wysoki głos i często wydaje dźwięki przypominające piszczałkę. Zwłaszcza wtedy, kiedy nerwy ją ponoszą. *Zanim usiądzie, na krześle rozkłada antybakteryjną chustę. Nie zapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *Imię kotoduszycy opiera się na imieniu Larysa. *Nazwisko upiorki nawiązuje do słowa Rarytas. *Cierpi na Ablutomanię. *Larisse ma kompleks "brudnych rąk" i myje dłonie po każdym posiłku czy dotknięciu rzeczy innej osoby. *Kotoduszka nosi w torebce spray do odkażania, chusteczki nawilżane i pęsetę. *Larisse kicha nie jak poczuje pieprz jak większość osób ale jak wyczuje sól. *Urodziny obchodzi 7 Maja. Serie 'Tea with a Nightmare' *'Linia:' Tea with a nightmare *'Data wydania' - Grudzień 2019. Larisse i Ima TwaN.jpg Włosy Larisse zostały mocno pofalowane i sięgają jej brody. W uszach ma ozdobne czarne kolczyki w kształcie kokardek. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w sięgającą kolan białą sukienkę z kwiatowym motywem oraz półprzeźroczyste, białe pończochy. jej buty to czerwone szpilki. Na dłonie ma założone białe rękawiczki. Dołączono do niej porcelanową filiżankę z kwiatowym motywem. W "2-paku" z Imą Wissper. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|290pxKotołak - fikcyjny gatunek. Wiele osób mylnie uważa, że stworzony jest na wzór wilkołaka. Tak naprawdę to sama nazwa człowieka-wilka została zapożyczona. Jedną z wcześniejszych form potwora była egipska bogini Bastet. Kotołak to także człowiek, który może przemienić się w ogromnego kota. Wtedy staje się niebezpieczną bestią,lecz nie poluje na ludzi, tylko na drobniejsze zwierzęta. Groźny staje się, gdy ktoś go zaatakuje. Istnieje także jego drugie wyobrażenie, jako hybrydę człowieka i tygrysa. Owłosionego, z długim ogonem i ostrymi pazurami, charakteryzującego się zwinnością zwierzęcia oraz umysłem człowieka. Ten motyw był często wykorzystywany w komiksach, np. Catwoman, Tigra lub Cheetah, a nawet Catman.Kotołaki nie są aż tak popularne jak wilkołaki. Jednakże powstał o nich film, mianowicie Ludzie-koty (ang. Cat People). Opowiada historie młodej kobiety, która wierzy, że należy do rasy ludzi, mogących się zmieniać w koty. thumb|left|290pxDuch – w folklorze ludowym i według spirytystów ludzka istota, żyjąca po śmierci fizycznej ciała człowieka, bytująca w świecie pozamaterialnym. Zgodnie z doktryną spirytyzmu duchy żyją w świecie niewidzialnym, znajdującym się poza czasoprzestrzenią świata materialnego; w innym wymiarze bytowania są wszędzie, przesyłają komunikaty za pośrednictwem mediów lub bezpośrednio. Według tej koncepcji duch i dusza są synonimami. Duchy mają się manifestować przez osobę żyjącą (medium), zmieniając jej wygląd (transfiguracja) i wagę dzięki mieszaniu fluidów, lub przemawiając i wykonując inne czynności za pośrednictwem medium. Ponadto mają się komunikować w sposób widzialny poprzez dźwięki, dotyk, hałas, zapach, poruszanie przedmiotów, pismo, rysunek, muzykę itp. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|300pxMonako, Księstwo Monako – niewielkie miasto-państwo położone w Europie Południowej, nad Morzem Śródziemnym w obrębie Riwiery Francuskiej. Po Watykanie jest to drugie najmniejsze pod względem powierzchni niezależne państwo świata.Od 1865 jest w unii celnej z Francją, a od 1918 Francja uzyskała prawo do stacjonowania wojsk na terenie Monako i zatwierdzania zawieranych przez to państwo umów międzynarodowych. Spośród blisko 37 tysięcy mieszkańców jedynie 8 837 (23,9%) stanowią Monegaskowie (obywatele księstwa); pozostali to imigranci, głównie z Francji i Włoch. Galeria Larisse ID.jpg Larisse Rare.jpg|Pierwszy rysunek Larisse. LarissePortret.jpg|Portret Larisse TakiSeRysunek RM.jpg|Rysunek inspirowany okładką pewnej książki LarisseWDziwnejKreacji.jpg Larisse pełny szkic by Rochi.jpg LarisseSzkicPortret.jpg Larisse nowe ID.jpg|Czyli Rochi robi resdraw plus nowy basic (tak to jest jak się z głowy rysuje) Larisse new.jpg LaryskaSzkicKredką.jpg Stroje Larisse NS.jpg|New Scaremester larisse dp.jpg|Diamond party Larisse PD.jpg|Picture day Larisse PD2.jpg|"Zdjecie" Picture Day Larisse AMHI.jpg Randomowystrójdlalarisse.jpg Larisse i Ima TwaN.jpg|Tea with a Nightmare. Od innych Koteklar.JPG|Od Liścia Larisse.png|Od LilyWolf Larisse Skullette.png|Skullette Larisse od Czikorita08 Larrrrr.png|Larisse w Simsach od Listka Larisesese.png|Portret Larisse w simsach od Listka STO LAT ROCHI!!!!!!! by A.G.jpg|Od Amity. Gala Meta timeline *'Czerwiec 2016' - "Wnioski" Rochi mouscedes o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Larisse Rare. Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z Larisse, oraz tekst (nie licząc opisu klasycznego potwora oraz miejsca pochodzenia). Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Hybrydy Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Monako Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija